Il aurait mieux faire de se taire
by Katel Belacqua
Summary: Les parents de Fiona étant partis ailleurs, Shrek propose d'aller fêter Noël avec ses parents ogres. Pour plaisanter. Mais Fiona est d'accord !


**Titre :** Il aurait mieux fait de se taire…  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> Katel Belacqua.  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> Shrek (post _Shrek le troisième_).  
><strong>Perso et Pairing :<strong> Shrek, Fiona, l'Âne.  
><strong>Rating :<strong> K+.  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Le livre pour enfants à l'origine est de William Steig, les films d'animation ont été réalisés par Andrew Adamson, Vicky Jenson, Kelly Asbury et Conrad Vernon.  
><strong>Genres : <strong>Family, Friendship, Humor, vague Parody (étant donné que _Shrek_ l'est, une parodie...).  
><strong>Thème :<strong> 04, _Noël avec la belle-famille_, de la communauté LiveJournal "frenchdrabble", Merry Merry Christmas Challenge 2009. Publié.**  
>Nombre de mots :<strong> 889 mots.  
><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong> Je dénigre toute responsabilité.

* * *

><p><span>Il aurait mieux fait de se taire…<span>

Shrek haussa un sourcil quand Fiona poussa un tel juron que les petits lapins qui gambadaient dans la cour – l'ogre n'avait plus tellement le temps de les chasser puisqu'il devait s'occuper de sa marmaille et que ce n'était pas vraiment une sinécure – filèrent se cacher dans leur terrier, leurs pattes plaquées contre leurs grandes oreilles encore bourdonnantes. L'ogresse était en train d'ouvrir le courrier. Elle n'avait pas pipé mot en découvrant la facture de gaz ainsi que celle du téléphone – mais elle avait jeté un regard noir à l'Âne – et avait tout bonnement ignoré le rappel de la facture d'Internet. Ils n'avaient _pas_ Internet et ces types de l'agence Vermeil (1) feraient bien de s'en souvenir avant qu'elle ne leur paye une petite visite.

- Fiona… ? interrogea-t-il prudemment, prêt à prendre la poudre des champs avec l'Âne si ça s'avérait mauvais pour sa pomme.

- Mes parents partent en vacances. Ils vont voir ma cousine Alice au pays des Merveilles (2). Et ils ont l'affront de ne m'avertir que maintenant ! Ils ont envoyé la lettre en quittant le château.

- Ah… Et c'est… si grave que ça ?

- C'est Noël, Shrek ! On est censé le passer en famille, tous ensemble. Pas eux très loin et nous dans le marais !

- Mais il est très bien, ce marais !

Elle lui décocha un regard assassin.

- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il n'était pas bien. Je dis juste que dans ce marais, il n'y a pas mes parents.

- Il n'y a pas les miens non plus. Mais on a les gosses. Et l'Âne. Et ses petits, euh, ses créatures. Et la dragonne, si elle descend de sa montagne pour manger le troupeau de moutons pendant qu'on mange la dinde… Je ne parlais pas de toi, l'Âne.

Fiona se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, une moue contrariée sur le visage.

- Je voulais passer cette fête en famille…

- Nous plus les terreurs, ça fait une famille, non ?

- Famille _étendue_.

Shrek réfléchit puis eut une idée.

- Et si on invitait tes amies ? La Belle à la forêt ronflante, Blanche-Mégère, et Censouillon (3).

- Super ! Quel merveilleux dîner ! ironisa la princesse. Ce ne sera pas Noël, ce sera Halloween !

Elle s'enfonça ensuite dans un mutisme furieux. Shrek pouvait presque imaginer le nuage noir rempli d'éclairs au-dessus de sa tête. Avant qu'un éclair n'ait la bonne idée de venir le frapper à un endroit où ça ferait mal, il proposa :

- Si tu veux, on peut aller voir mes parents. Mais je te préviens que ça va rivaliser en horreur avec tes princesses.

- Tes… parents ?

Fiona leva des yeux étonnés.

- Je croyais qu'ils étaient morts.

- Pour moi, ils le sont.

- S'ils sont vivants, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas morts, répliqua Fiona avec une logique implacable.

- Fiona, au cas où tu l'ignorerais, les ogres _mangent_ leurs enfants. Ceux qui sont encore vivants quand ça… quand ils ressortent par là où ils peuvent sont les seuls à être considérés comme dignes de vivre. Et crois-moi, c'est pas facile de sortir d'un ogre. Je leur ai faussé compagnie dès que j'ai pu.

- T'avais quel âge ? demanda l'Âne, qui avait jugé plus prudent de se taire jusque là – et surtout parce qu'un des bébés ogres lui avait fourré son biberon dans le museau et qu'il avait refusé de l'enlever tant qu'il n'était pas convenablement fini.

- Je rampais. J'ai descendu les montagnes en rampant. Et je suis venu jusqu'ici en rampant. Alors s'ils voient les petits et comprennent que je ne les ai pas mangés… je vais être la honte de la famille.

Fiona haussa un sourcil et jeta un œil sur le buffet, où se trouvait une photo d'un petit Shrek haut comme trois, non, dix pommes, tenant difficilement sur ses jambes, soutenu par une ogresse tout sourire, avec, dans le fond, le château du parc Disneyland (4). Shrek et son passé revisité…

Inconscient qu'on était en train de sciemment lui mentir, l'Âne versa de grosses larmes.

- C'est trop… trop triste, ton histoire, Shrek ! Vraiment… Vraiment trop… triste ! Je savais que t'avais un passé douloureux, mais je pensais pas à ce point-là… ! T'inquiète pas, mon pote, si tu veux un câlin, je suis là !

Shrek fit un pas prudent en arrière, l'air horrifié. Des câlins ? Très peu pour lui… Il n'acceptait qu'en des circonstances très très particulières. Et certainement pas de la part de l'Âne !

- Et bien, c'est d'accord, Shrek. Nous irons voir tes parents pour Noël ! s'exclama Fiona avec un enthousiasme feint. Ca sera merveilleux, je ne les ai encore jamais rencontrés…

A voir la tête de six pieds de long que tira l'ogre, on n'aurait pas cru que l'idée venait de lui… Il avait sans doute espéré que Fiona changerait d'avis et déciderait somme toute de rester au marais avec sa petite famille ! Au lieu de ça, ils allaient devoir chercher pendant des heures où était la grotte de ses parents dans les montagnes, avec les trois braillards et l'Âne qui discutait à qui mieux mieux, juste pour revoir des gens dont il avait nié l'existence jusque là… Quel Noël, franchement !

… Il restait des avions pour le pays des Merveilles ?

F I N

(1) : Parodie d'un véritable fournisseur Internet, je vous laisse deviner lequel…

(2) : *regard fuyant* Dans le monde de Shrek, tout est possible, d'abord.

(3) : Vous trouverez tout seuls de qui il s'agit, je pense…

(4) : Pour un produit Dreamworks, avouez que c'est un comble !


End file.
